


Redamancy

by Raekengurllz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raekengurllz/pseuds/Raekengurllz
Summary: Ucapan terkasih, untuk calon diplomat kebanggaan Jung Jaehyun yang kini bertambah usia, Aurellia.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/You





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> For you only.

Aku teringat pada suatu malam kau datang kepadaku dengan suasana hati yang kalut, kemudian, mencercaku dengan kalimat-kalimat yang memenuhi kepalamu. Aku terdiam, bukan tanpa sebab tentu saja. Aku terdiam, menunggu, menanti kau menyelesaikan rentetan beban yang sudah menumpuk diseluruh tubuhmu. Melihatmu yang begitu membara dan merana diwaktu yang bersamaan, tak ayal membuat diri ini ikut merasakan luka. Ini tidak berlebihan, mungkin sedikit, tapi percayalah apa yang ku katakan memang benar adanya. Aku ingat dengan jelas, ketika lelah menjemputmu setelah melepas beban-beban itu, aku merengkuhmu dalam dekapan yang erat namun tidak menyesakan tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tega menyakitimu. Dalam dekapan itu kau terasa hangat, layaknya mentari di ufuk barat saat akan kembali pada singgasananya. Di sisi lain aku juga merasakan kekuatan dari dalam dekapan itu. Kekuatan seorang gadis yang menjadi harapan satu-satunya kedua orang tua. Kekuatan bahwa kau mampu dan bisa melewati semua ini. Aku tahu bahwa, gadis ku adalah gadis kuat, ya walaupun manja. Namun, aku tahu kau bisa. Pembukaannya terasa panjang bukan? Maaf ya, cantik. Aku suka sekali ketika menjelaskan tentangmu, apapun itu. Sebelum melantur lebih jauh, lebih baik ku utarakan saja tujuanku membuat ini dengan persiapan seadanya. Maaf lagi ya, cantik.

Untuk Aurellia, gadis kesayangan Jung Jaehyun,   
selamat bertambah usia. Selamat memasuki usia yang lebih matang dari sebelumnya, selamat datang pada realita yang mungkin tidak seindah bayanganmu. Selamat karena kau telah berhasil melewati perjalanan panjang dan berat, selamat ya, cantik. Aurel pasti tahu, bahwasanya bertambah usia, berkurang juga usia kita untuk tinggal di dunia fana ini. Jangan suka meninggalkan Tuhan ya cantik, karena Ia tak pernah berpaling darimu walau hanya sekejap. Dan yang paling penting, seperti yang telah ku katakan sebelumnya, siapkan lah dirimu untuk menghadapi dunia yang katanya akan sangat kejam ketika kau beranjak dewasa. Tiada harapan muluk untukmu selain harapan terbaik dan apapun keinginanmu akanku semogakan. Terima kasih telah berjuang sejauh ini. Panjang umur untukmu Aurel, karena aku masih ingin menjelajah dunia fana ini bersamamu sampai waktu yang tak terhingga. Jangan bersedih atas kekuranganmu ya, karena aku yakin kau bisa. Entah berjuta kali ku ucapkan hal itu, namun aku tidak peduli, karena aku percaya padamu. Dari Jaehyun sebelum ini berakhir, "Sometimes things don't work out. Not because you don't deserve it, but because you deserve so much more." Selamat bertambah usia calon diplomat kebanggaanku, semoga menjadi seseorang yang selama ini kau inginkan, and hope you'll have a blessing life. 

Untuk semua harapan; aamiin.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan dari Shalsa untuk Aurel; "happiest birthday for my best friend, my sister, my pisces mate. all of my wishes already been said by him. but now i just want to say sorry if this work feels so cringey, don't puke okay? aurel, thank you so much for everything. for what you gave to me, for your time, for everything. i'm so sorry if i ever hurt you, i didn't mean it. i'm so grateful for having you as my bestie. have a wonderful bday bestie! love yew, till the end."
> 
> Ps; pardon for my poor english


End file.
